russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV 4 is set to create entertainment department; under the partnership of SMAC
June 23, 2019 ''PTV 4 General Manager and Chief Operating Officer (COO) Julieta Claveria-Lacza on the Kasama network's upcoming entertainment department: "Majority will be production entertainment content of the network under the partnership with SMAC to allocate some budget for production as well.” '' Masayang ibinalita ni Julieta Claveria-Lacza, General Manager and Chief Operating Officer (COO) ng People’s Television Network Inc. (PTNI), which runs PTV-4 na pagsimula na nila ang entertainment department ng government TV network, sa pamamagitan ng partnership sa SMAC Television Production. Kuwento ng lady executive tungkol dito, “I’ve been asked that question before and I always said that entertainment brings the ratings. PTV-4 continues to broadcast shows in support of government programs and officials. PTV 4 has aired many entertainment programs in mid 80s to early 90s are Da Young Once, Maria Maria, 2+2=4, Dito Kami!, Pabrika, Tayo'y Magsaya, Sa Linggo ang Bola, Mga Kwentong Buhay, Start of Something Big, The New Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Mga Kwentong Buhay, To Sir with Love, Ito ang Inyong Tia Dely, Salamin ng Buhay, Bhoy, Last Two Minutes, Sa Direksyon ni Lino Brocka, Kadenang Rosas, Estudyante Blues, Viva Drama Specials, Balintataw, Star Brighters, and Love Me Doods. During the late 80s to early 90s, PTV was the third most-watched TV network in the archipelago. That time when PTV used to have commercial ads in the late 80's especially in the PBA games. From 1988 to 1992, PTV was the No. 3 network in the country and the top-raters are mostly on primetime. In the late 90s, PTV still aired some entertainment shows such as Tanghalan ng Kapalaran, Ikaw Ang Mahal Ko, Talo Na, Panalo Pa!, Tierra Sangre, Mukha ng Buhay, The Kris Aquino Show and Relaks Lang. 11 years ago, the network was renamed NBN (National Broadcasting Network), they still had a few entertainment shows such as imGAME, Diyos Ko, Mahal Mo Ba Sila?, Krusada Kontra Krimen, Count My Blessings and Pangarap Kong Jackpot. It renamed back as PTV since 2011, it has aired many entertainment programs in the likes of Show Up: Ang Bagong Game Show ng Bayan, Penthouse Party, TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show), Bara Bara Anything Goes and recently, An Evening with Raoul. “So, the objective is really to improve the viewership of PTV 4 to compete with the commercial networks, so that we can also improve the funds, mandate and revenue generation potential of the the state-run television network.” “At least for the new charter and the new beginning, we are really looking at bringing in entertainment, apart from news and public affairs, educational, cultural and sports. “Majority will be produced entertainment content of the network under the partnership of SMAC to produce our homegrown artists and allocate some budget for production as well, apart from Korean dramas, cartoons, Tagalized Hollywood movies and variety shows.” Sabi pa niya, “Initially, I’m sure on how to compete with Channel 2, 7 and 13 a run for their money in terms of programming and talent management, they really do develop billions in entertainment productions and make sure that we offer as many kinds of content with SMAC,, di ba, that will appeal to more Filipinos audience.” Maiksing sabi lang niya, “Tumutulong lang, alam mo naman, once a Kasama, always a Kasama.” Alam ng bagong management ng PTV 4 na magsisimula silang muli dahil ilang departamento at kasama na rito ang entertainment, PR, research at iba pa na pare-parehong mahahalagang departamento. To keep them afloat, kailangan nila ang suporta ng entertainment division na maaari nilang pagkunan ng revenue. Kailangan muna nilang mamuhunang muli para maging competitive ang kanilang bagong sisimulang entertainment programs ng Kapatid network. Bukod sa ilang in-house talents ang PTV 4 pati ang SMAC dahil ang dati nilang artists ay nagsilipatan na sa ABS-CBN, GMA at IBC. Napakalaking challenge ito sa management ng Kasama Network na nung meron pang entertainment division ang network ay bilyones umano ang nalulugi sa network taun-taon. Gayunpaman, looking forward pa rin ang marami na magkakatoo ang planong ito ng bagong pamunuan ng PTV 4 because it would mean an entertainment programming for the viewers and at the same time additional jobs for production people, including writers, directors, researchers, production staff and crew at iba pa at maging sa mga artista. Claveria-Lacza, during the administration of President Rodrigo Roa Duterte, was assigned to head the state-run PTV 4. Under Claveria-Lacza, PTV 4 started making gains in viewership since its inception in 2016. Based on aggregate results released by Kantar Media, it reached the number 4 position among TV networks at some point, thanks primarily to the Koreanovelas on weeknights, the daily PCSO Lottery Draw and the NBL games every weekend. It also gains the dominance of the sequestered stations—Radio Philippines Network (RPN-9) which ranked last and the third giant Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC-13), which remains the original No. 1 in Kantar Media and No. 3 in both ABS-CBN Nielsen and AGB Nielsen.